


The New Arrival

by itsmultifandommadness



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Adoption, but also touching on some deep stuff, general mayhem, just sort of my oc being adopted by mike and alison, no beta we die like the ghosts, we do be solving trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmultifandommadness/pseuds/itsmultifandommadness
Summary: Alison and Mike make the decision to adopt a 13-year old girl- how will they introduce her to the ghosts?
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 52





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first fic! Gonna be unreliable updates but I hope you enjoy it. No trigger warnings so far, I don't think there will be any, apart from maybe some dying flashbacks. I will warn you if there are, the language may be slightly worse than the show but hey ho that's how it's gonna go.  
> Should these things have the major character death tag?

Alison POV:

“Right,” Alison said, she had gathered all the ghosts for a (family?) meeting, “as you all probably know. Mike and I are going to the adoption agency to take Amber out for the day. Meaning she will be coming here for lunch and maybe a bit afterward,” she looked pointedly at the ghosts- Robin in particular, “that means you are all to be on your best behavior.” 

The ghosts all gave a general ‘yes Alison’, save Kitty who let out an excited giggle,  
“I can’t wait to meet her!”

Mike and Alison had decided that they wanted to adopt a child 7 months ago, and now they had been matched with a 13-year old girl, Amber, with whom they had instantly fallen in love with. Now, they were finally taking her to see her possible future home, although they had taken her out before Amber had never been to see Button Hall. The general consensus from the ghosts was positive, especially Pat and Kitty who were particularly eager to meet, or rather, see the new arrival.

“Well, Alison, I will be watching to see if she can live up to the Button name,” commented Fanny primly, which was basically the only way she could say anything- primly.

“Yeah, but there is the fact that neither Alison nor Amber actually has the Button name,” observed Julian from where he had sat down to play chess with Robin. 

“Last name is stupid,” exclaimed Robin after moving a pawn, “Me just Robin. Is just easier.”

“Robin, without a last name everything becomes too informal. Superior officers must retain respect among their peers, how can they do that if everyone knows them as ‘Barry’?” called the Captain from where he was standing by the window.

“But wes just calls you Captain.” Came Mary’s shaky voice. This started a whole other round of bickering, which Alison left the ghosts to as she snuck out to meet Amber.

“Bye Alison!” shouted Humphrey from where he was stranded on the stairs.

“See you in a bit Humphrey!” Alison responded as she got into the car with Mike. He started the engine and they slowly reversed out of the drive and out of the estate. She sighed with relief at the peace, Alison loved the ghosts but sometimes they were a bit much.

“How are we going to tell Amber about the whole ghosts thing without being… weird or insane or something?” asked Mike from the driver’s seat. 

“Ah… hadn’t really thought of that. I suppose we’ll just cross that bridge when we come to it.” 

Amber POV:

Alison and Mike were great. Really, they were. And Amber couldn’t be more excited to be adopted by them, but she hadn’t seen Button Hall yet and a place that old- and practically falling to pieces as Mike had joked- was bound to have some creepy legends around it. She glanced around the car from the back seat; her playlist was blasting from the radio, but it did nothing to calm her nerves, Amber looked down to discover her finger was frantically tapping the window. Calm, she thought, it’s going to be fine. Just sing along to distract yourself.

Amber took a deep breath, “I am a poor wayfaring stranger…” (A/N: what can I say, that’s song is a bop).

Alison POV:

The car pulled up into the drive as ‘Achilles Come Down’ finished, 

“Here we are!” said Mike, out of the corner of her eye Alison saw Amber lookout nervously. This whole thing was very daunting for both parties but despite her masking it, it was clear to see Amber’s caution. They stepped out of the car and Alison saw all the ghosts had rushed to the front door to get a look in on the action, they were talking amongst themselves- the earlier fight having been forgotten- but were silenced with a glare.

Amber surveyed the building quickly, her eyes coming to rest on the front door as if trying to see right through and into the house. She turned and said to the couple,

“I am amazed the National Trust hasn’t taken this place yet, got to have quite a history, right?” Alison nodded, surprised at the comment but pleased nonetheless,

“Tell me about it. Apparently, King Henry the eight once came here,” Amber’s eyebrows shot up, clearly impressed and excited. It was common knowledge the teenager loved history of all sorts, Ancient Greeks, Aztecs, Tudors, you name it.

“Let me guess, he made quite a mess presumably because he brought his entire court?” The trio walked into the house and dropped off their jackets at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ha! Yes! He did!” yelled Humphrey, who had been brought along for this occasion. Alison had to suppress a smile as she remembered the time when they had tried to film a drama about Lord Byron at the house. 

“Well, this is it,” Mike clapped his hands together, “want some tea?” Amber smiled and nodded, as did Alison. She led the young girl through to the main room where they sat down and waited for Mike to bring the tea and (hopefully) some biscuits. Amber picked at her ripped jeans and looked around, cross-legged on the chair,

“So…” she began, “this is where I could live. Quite a big change from the old place”

“Yeah, it seems big and a bit weird, but after a while, you get used to it and it actually feels like a proper home. Just expanded by 10,” Alison leaned forward and put her hand on Amber’s knee, “we really would like to adopt you, if you want, you would not believe how many times Mike’s gone on about doing DIY with you.” Amber chuckled,

“I would love that- I mean you guys are great, and it actually feels great and this house is great and- I said the word ‘great’ too many times but you get the idea. Plus, all my mates at school would be super jealous and that’s always a plus.”

At this point, all the ghosts had gathered in the room and were sitting in various places, save the Captain who stood upright behind Fanny, they could all tell this was a moment not to talk. It was the beginning of an era, as they would say. Then Mike entered with the tea and what looked like, “Yes! Jammy dodgers!” Amber cried. The spell was broken but the moment had not been ruined, Alison could tell that this arrangement worked; they were like a family already. On the other hand, this meant that the ghosts had begun to chat again,

“Well, she seems like a lovely girl.” Said Pat approvingly to Julian.

“Her jeans are a disgrace,” claimed Fanny, “what has she been doing to get them so ripped?” Alison wanted to explain it was on purpose but couldn’t in the present company.

“Lady Amber’s way with words cannot be called exceptional, but I can hold no judgment for if Alison and Michael hath chosen her she must be worthy,” exclaimed Thomas from his signature spot by the window.

All this was very distracting, but Alison managed to focus on the alive people in the room, 

“Sorry, can I use the toilet?” asked Amber sheepishly, Alison gave her directions, and with a nod she left.

“I’d say this is going well,” said Mike, smiling with relief,” how are they taking it?” 

“Well, the overall feedback is good.”

“Fab!”


	2. Getting to Know Each Other but it's Very One-Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first chapter so read that first and you'll know the basic direction this is heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me! Your response to the first chapter gave me the motivation to write another so here it is. Hopefully, my brain won't desert me and I'll be able to write another, enjoy!   
> (for more content here's my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsmultifandommadness

Amber hurried towards the bathroom that Alison had pointed her towards, which took her a bit longer than it should have because the house layout was fairly complex, before going in and shutting the door. That was a lot, she thought, don’t get overwhelmed, you can do this. Just start small. 

-

“So, guys, are there any question you want me to ask Amber seeing as, you know, you can’t really do that.” Asked Alison to the ghosts, after all, if she was going to live here it would be nice for them to know more than her name. They’d be like one weird family; crazy uncles Thomas, Julian, Humphrey, Pat, and Captain; slightly snobby grandma Fanny; wine aunt Mary; cousins Kitty and Jemima; person-that-no-one-really-knows-who-they-are-related-to-but-turn-up-anyway Robin; the plague ghosts would be great aunts and uncles; and not forgetting their favourite dead pet pigeon, of course.

“Can you ask her if she likes Top Gun?” 

“Are all her clothes dreadfully ripped like that?” 

“Who is her favourite poet? Other than me.”

“Will she be my second-best friend?”

“Be she involved in witchcraft?

“Does she have any hot older sisters hidden away?”

“Is she an enemy insurgent? We must not let them break through, Alison.”

“She play chez?”

Wow that’s a lot of questions, but she’d be more concerned if they weren’t interested at all.   
“Ok firstly,” Alison replied after relaying the requests to her husband, “Julian. No. Secondly, Fanny, probably not but the ripped jeans are a fashion choice. Kitty, I’m sorry, but she doesn’t actually know you exist yet. Mary and Captain. Amber is most definitely not.”

“Fine,” said the Captain huffily, “but I’ll be keeping a close watch on her, daily surveillance.”

At that moment Amber walked in, grabbed a biscuit and sat down carefully, taking a sip from her cup of tea. She gave Alison and Mike a quick grin before Alison said,  
“Quick-fire question round?” The other two nodded, quick-fire question round was a game of sorts that they played every time they met up and basically one person asked a question and the other two had to answer it as quickly as possible. There were no proper rules- it was just to get to know each other better, “Have you watched Top Gun?”

“Obviously.” 

“No, not yet. Who’s your favourite actor?”

“Toby Nightingale.”

“Chadwick Boseman. Favourite poet?”

“Oscar Wilde.”

“Thomas Thorne,” this earned a gleeful but bordering on adoring look from Thomas at Alison, “do you play chess?”

“Nope. Never.”

“Eh, I’m competent. What do you guys do here? Or is your job being rich?” queried Amber.

“Actually, we are like a venue kind of place, so we do weddings and uh… what else do we do?” Mike replied, looking to Alison to fill in.

“Parties.”

“Parties.” He finished.

“Oh wow! I’ve never been to a wedding before, is it all official with a church set up or more just signing a piece of paper and then staying up all night?” 

“Excuse me! A wedding is more than just signing a piece of paper, young lady!” screeched Fanny at the same time Alison said,  
“You’ve never been to a wedding!” 

“Be prepared for them to become your life force because technically they are ours,” commented Mike, “you have no idea what wack stuff I’ve had to do for weddings!”

“Like what?” Amber inquired, leaning forward eagerly as Mike explained the time when he had to steal some flowers from the park to make the bouquet for the newlywed because the first one didn’t match their outfit.

Whilst this conversation was going on the ghosts took it upon themselves to have a conversation of their own because standing around watching other people talk about themselves was not their strong suit. The Captain began detailing his plan to Pat who listened dutifully and chipped in with the occasional ‘I don’t think it matters whether she’s German or not, mate’ or ‘I hardly think she’s going to blow us up’. Julian and Robin began to play chess, Robin taking an early lead as usual. Fanny was asking Thomas who Oscar Wilde was, as he had just read his works and would not shut up about them for a few days, she deemed him best suited to know about him. Kitty and Mary started playing concentration, a hand game that Alison had taught them and kept them giggling together for hours on end.

The old grandfather clock, that Mike had renovated under Fanny’s careful eye because it was a gift from some old Viscount, struck 1 o’clock, disturbing everyone from their little bubbles. 

“Right, let’s get some lunch shall we,” said Alison, rising from her position on the sofa, “I’m starving.”

“Yeah,” Amber chuckled, undraping her legs from the sofa arm, “those biscuits felt like nothing.”

“I reckon we’ve got some stuff for sandwiches in the kitchen.” Commented Mike as he stuffed a final biscuit in his mouth.

“Right you lot, you heard what Michael said,” announced the Captain, “we are relocating immediately to the kitchen.”

“Ooh, I wonders what they be havin for luncheon.” That came from Mary who was sat next to Kitty who giggled in her usual fashion,  
“Well, I hope it is something absolutely delicious!”

“Urgh,” Julian grunted, “it doesn’t matter though, does it? We can’t eat it so what’s the point?” 

As the group of 11 walked through the house, Alison trying to ignore the bickering going on around her and focusing on trying to talk to the living,  
“When we first moved here, we were constantly getting lost because this place is massive.”

“My sense of direction is questionable at best so you might have to start needing to put up signs or something.” This made everyone laugh because they’d all been there at some point, apart from Fanny, Julian could barely find his room for his first two weeks of being dead.

When they reached the kitchen, Amber sat down on a slightly broken wooden chair which made it impossible to sit any way but the normal way; which annoyed her ever so slightly. Mike chucked the bread, some ham, cheese, and other things you put in sandwiches on the table and Alison got drinks for everyone whilst Amber- who felt a bit guilty sitting there while everyone else did things- managed to find some plates and cutlery. In a matter of minutes, they had made up the food and were eating in content silence, even Alison as the ghosts had wandered off, not being very interested in the food they couldn’t eat.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Amber pointing to the cupboard door and asking, “Why are there pictures of people on there?” Alison and Mike turned, already regretting leaving the pictures out. Ah, Alison thought, we have come to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of a dilemma, should I make Amber be able to see the ghosts or not? I've already planned quite a bit for her seeing the ghosts and all that but I feel like it's really predictable. If you feel strongly about it you can comment and I'll decide at some point.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated but I mainly hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Making The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts make a plan to convince Amber of their existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been a hot minute. I wish I could say I've been swamped with stuff but I'm really just lazy. I have mentally planned out the next few chapters though, so there's that. This chapter is basically just the ghosts being idiots trying to make a plan together, it's like a parody of Ocean's 8 (I've seen Ocean's 11 and I'm guessing they're similar).  
> Enjoy

“Well… the thing is,” Mike began, looking very uncomfortable, “you’re going to think we’re absolutely crazy for this but… they are the pictures of people who have died here, or on the grounds at least.”

“That’s… a lot of people. You aren’t serial killers, right? Wait, if you were you wouldn’t tell me.”

“Oh nah, we are definitely not killers, we’d be pretty rubbish at it if we were,” Mike let out a weak laugh and turned to his wife for assistance, but she was staring at the wall with an odd look on her face, “no, we actually are… very… interested in the… history of dead p-“

“I can see ghosts!” Alison yelled, ripping off the proverbial plaster. Amber looked surprised, to say the least, could be good, could be horribly bad, thought Alison and Mike in unison.

“You what?”

“I can see ghosts because I, uh, well, I died for a minute because one of them pushed me out the window,” Alison said lamely, nodding because no one else was. No one said anything, the silence grew more and more uncomfortable- during this outburst the ghosts had gathered once more in various positions around the room. “But it’s ok, he’s sorry now- I think.”

“Eh.” Said Julian to a chorus of groaning, “Now hold on, actually, you know, it worked out better for us, didn’t it? So really, you should be thanking me,” more groans came to which Julian scoffed, “ungrateful!”

Unfortunately, or maybe, fortunately, Amber had not run screaming to the police as of yet, however she did get up shakily and, eyes fixed on the floor, mumbled a quick excuse about going to the toilet and swiftly left the room.

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.” Commented Pat from the sink.

“Come again, Patrick.”

“I said, ‘well that went down like a lead balloon’, Cap.” Pat repeated, “still, someone should probably follow her, make sure she’s ok and that. Maybe one of us? She can’t see us after all.” The rest of the inhabitants, save Mike who was still in shock and couldn’t hear Pat, gave a general stunned answer of ‘yes, good idea’. “Well, uh, I’ll go then. Be back in a mo.”

~~\--------~~

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_ , Amber’s mind was racing. Ghosts? Here? In this place? And more than one? Quite a few by the look of it. Either Mike and Alison were crazy murdering psychopaths, or this house was properly cursed _and_ haunted. Not a great combo if the limited number of horror films she had seen were anything to go off.

_Somewhere, I need to find somewhere to think._ The place that appeared in her time of need was a basement, it was dark and scary- even a ghost would be hesitant to go down there. When she reached the bottom step, Amber found a light switch and flicked it, the room was illuminated, and she sat down to contemplate the situation.

~~\-------~~

There was a discussion going on between the remaining ghosts, who had now moved to the decidedly more comfortable living room, leaving Mike and Alison to have a mental breakdown in privacy,

“This no good.” Decided Robin from beside the chessboard.

“For once I quite agree, Robin, having these sorts of things thrown right at you is no pleasant thing,” Fanny concluded, her mind wandering to the discovery of her husband’s secret and its consequences. After that there was a silence between them in which everyone had something, they wanted to say but no one was willing to break the ice. It was a very thick ice.

“I think we should do something!” cried Kitty, standing up quickly. When everyone’s eyes turned to her she wrung her hands with unusual nervousness, “I just think we should try and help somehow. Even just keep an eye on her, to see how she’s doing.”

“Marvellous idea, Kitty,” said the Captain, clearing his throat, “once Pat comes back with the report, we should be able to use the information we have and create a foolproof plan to attack this situation.”

Thomas sighed his loud poet’s sigh, “Why is it always about fighting with you, huh? Do you ever think about love, like Paris and Helen, or Orpheus and Eurydice?”

“If I recall correctly, Thomas, the was a twelve-year war over Helen.” Replied the Captain, who was getting mildly frustrated with this contradiction.

“Ands Orpheus losts his love because of uh,” stammered Mary, “he looks back. Yes, that’s it, he looks backs and Eurydice forever gones to the pits of hell!” She finished with a smile, this got a fair few glances for the slightly more well-read ghosts and Mary was not usually the one who knew this sort of stuff, “What? I’s learned a fair bit in my time.”

“Right then! Let’s get down to business!” cried Julian, unusually enthusiastic but still saying ‘business’ the odd way he normally did (Kitty and Mary often laughed about his pronunciation together at their makeshift sleepovers).

Soon enough, with ushering from the Captain, the ghosts had assembled around a table looking very prepared for the upcoming task- apart from Robin who had zoned out and was staring at the light, but he would ‘wake up’ in time.

“Alright guys, I’m back, don’t worry, Amber’s fine. I think she’s gone back to talk to Alison and Mike, so we should probably let them get on with that.”

“Ah, Patrick! Excellent news from the front line!” Pat came to stand around the table with the others, looking very excited for someone who hadn’t been told what was going on yet. “Right, this mission requires each and every one of you to have an important role. No, Kitty, it won’t be like when we tried to deal with those thieves.” The Captain pointed his stick at Robin, Julian, Mary, and Fanny, who sniffed a bit because it was very rude to point at a lady. “Now you four will be our primary attack force, together you possess the remarkable ability to interact with the alive world; which will be vital to proving our existence.”

He turned to Thomas and Kitty, “Now you two will be our reconnaissance team, as neither of you will be visible to Amber. Before any vital manoeuvre we will send you to scout her whereabouts and relay any other information back to HQ.”

Finally, the Captain’s gaze fell on the scoutmaster beside him, “Pat and I will stay here, organising everything and ensuring it runs smoothly. He will be in charge of any messages we may need to send to Alison.” Normally everyone would object to being ordered around like this, but it was an important situation and the Captain was in his element so it would be cruel to stop him now. “Any questions?” unsurprisingly almost everyone raised their hand, “good, let’s get to it men! And women, of course.”

Everyone disassembled, Julian and Robin went off to practice their respective powers, Kitty and Mary went to the corner of the room and began giggling wildly which was happening more and more these days, the Captain noted. Thomas and Fanny began having a startlingly civil conversation about something or other, he couldn’t hear them from his position.

Pat wandered over, gravitating to the Captain as he often did,

“You know, Cap, you must really care about Amber and Alison and Mike to do this much.” He said with a small smile that you could only see by the movement of his moustache.

“Well,” the Captain cleared his throat and fidgeted with his stick, “it’s what any good man would do,” Pat fixed him with _the look,_ “alright, if you must know Pat, these people care about her, Michael and Alison care about her, and I care about them. So, in a way, I suppose I care about Amber as well.”

This time Pat smiled properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Also, if you want to look at it that way then this has Pat/Captain and Kitty/Mary in, it's not written to be explicit, so you can look at it either way. Hope you saw my *wiggles tie* sneaky Good Omens reference  
> Tumblr is the same username


	4. Living Persons Have a Nice Little Chat Concerning Previous Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber, Alison, and Mike have a chat that is... interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I did promise erratic updates, didn't I? Anyway, this is dealing with the alive consequences of forgetting to close a cupboard. I tried to include Mike as equally as Alison in this because I don't like it when they sideline him; because he really is such a good person to Alison and all the ghosts.  
> Enjoy!

“Um, hi,” Amber re-entered the kitchen, looking far too anxious for a teenager that hadn’t done their GCSEs yet.

Immediately Mike and Alison were alert, this was not something to be taken lightly and they knew it. “Sorry for making that really _really_ bad excuse to leave. It’s… a big thing.” The adults nodded gently, it was completely bizarre, and Mike had believed it because it was Alison telling him and he trusted her more than anyone. But Amber was different, they certainly hadn’t had as much time together and although they had met months ago this relationship would take time to form a strong bond. Both parties knew that.

“We can explain it, or at least, tell you why we think it happened; if you’d like?” Underneath the table Mike touched his foot to Alison’s, it made her feel a little better about the whole situation.

“Yeah- please.”

“So, we had just moved in and there was this pigeon that isn’t here anymore because- well never mind. And Alison had found the nest and was leaning out the window to see it better,” Mike held Alison’s hand, this bit wasn’t pleasant for either of them, “and one of the ghosts took it upon himself to push her out the window.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense? First of all, it’s a horrible thing to do, second, what if you came back as a ghost? That would make for an awkward while.”

“He is, or was, a Tory politician so…” Alison interjected.

“Oh. Yeah, I suppose that checks out. Still, an awful thing to do.”

“So, she died for a bit, but we managed to get her to hospital, and here she is now. Looking healthy as… umm… very healthy. And of course very beautiful.”

“Thanks, Mike. So, we think that because I was dead and therefore able to see the ghosts, that it sort of transferred into life if you know what we mean.” Amber nodded, still looking slightly shaky but far less scared,

“Could you tell me about them? Just a short explanation, not their whole life story.”

Mike and Alison laughed in relief and Mike grabbed the board from off the door so they could study the people on it. “Ok so the oldest is Robin. He’s a caveman but no one really knows when specifically; we’re not entirely convinced he’s 100%, Homo Sapien. But he is very smart and can make the lights flicker which can get quite annoying sometimes- “

“Make the lights flicker?”

“Oh yeah some of them have powers. Fat lot of good it was when we needed them to make money though.”

“And somewhere there’ll be a head lying around and its body just sort of wandering. That’s Humphrey, he’s a beheaded Tudor noble, don’t worry. Then it’s Mary, she was burned at the stake for being a witch in the Stuart era. Don’t ever rely on her in a cards game. You’ll know when she goes through you because you’ll smell burning.”

“What?”

“Yeah they aren’t exactly superman level powers, I’ll admit.”

“Then there’s Kitty, she’s very nice and must have died drinking Monster or something because her energy levels are always at a million percent. Then again she died in the Georgian era so maybe not. After her, was Thomas, he’s the poet I mentioned earlier, at first he seems like a knock-off Lord Byron but he’s quite sweet if you get to know him.”

“Didn’t he ask you to kill yourself so you could be with him?” Amber’s eyes widened; these ghosts were clearly… nonchalant about death. Though that did sort of make sense.

“Details Mike! After him, was Fanny, she’s officially Lady Fanny Button- though I don’t know if titles carry on into the afterlife- and she can be a bit of a b- “

“Lady? Are you lady? Like a _lady_ lady?”

“Yeah! We wish!” Alison laughed, “Fanny is very, let’s go with traditional. Then there’s the Captain, I don’t actually know his name, he died around the end of World War 2. He probably absorbed the war propaganda

“And forgot to mention the bomb in our garden.” Mumbled Mike, slightly bitterly.

“Are we sure these ghosts have the best moral compasses?”

“Yeah, they probably don’t, especially not that bloody pigeon. Then there’s Pat. He’s probably the most helpful, he was a scout who got, um, an arrow through the neck in the late 20th century.” A moment of shock from the teenager, it was no pleasant way to go, “then Julian. He’s the one who pushed me- the politician.”

“Julian? As in Julian Fawcett? The guy who died doing… you know.” Alison nodded slowly.

“I' not sure he’s a better person now than he was when he was alive,” said Mike, “Ooh! Don’t forget the two in the basement!”

“Oh yeah, there was a plague pit in the basement, we had this big excavation for a while so there- sorry for not saying sooner Mike- are like 30 people down there. Be glad you don’t have to look at them.”

“WHAT!” Mike exclaimed, and cringed, he had done some embarrassing things down there. In front of an entire village.

Oh. No.

“Umm, I guess I should say,” Amber’s nervousness had returned tenfold, “I can kind of… also see them.”

This took a moment to process.

“You what?”

“Ever since I can remember,” she shifted in the wooden chair, “I’ve been able to see dead people. And I definitely know they’re dead because some of them have, like, stab wounds and stuff like that. It’s not pretty. I kind of came to terms with it and I’ve obviously never told anyone because… stuff like that seems insane to pretty much anyone.”

“How?” Alison stuttered, her voice barely making a sound.

“Well, based on your theory, I must have died when I was a baby or something…” at this point she noticed that Alison and Mike had not moved a muscle, “uh, please say something.” Finally, the couple seemed to return to reality.

“Oh my god, Amber! This is amazing!” Alison exclaimed as Mike hugged both of them,

“Oh- ah physical contact, and heightened serotonin levels. That’s supposed to be good.” Amber said, but she was a little bit pleased inside. Ok very pleased. Hugs were nice. As long as they didn’t go on too long. “I’m assuming this solidifies the adoption?”

Alison and Mike nodded gleefully.

“Oh god, how are we going to tell the ghosts?”

“Weeeeellllll. Some of them kind of already know.”

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, plot twist! You probably saw it coming but oh well. Fear not though, the ghosts' (mainly Cap's) plan of action will still go ahead. Although there is a chapter in between about Amber's encounters with some of the ghosts.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want other Ghosts content check out my Tumblr, same username but a lot more frequent updates! God that sounded cheesy


End file.
